


Onsdag

by unfancyandy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Isak, Bottom!Isak, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Groping, Holding Hands, Horny, Isak POV, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Smut, Top Even, Top!Even, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfancyandy/pseuds/unfancyandy
Summary: The one where Isak forgets his biology notebook in his locker because of Even, but also forgets to be self-conscious because of Even.





	1. 12:30

**12:30**

 

As soon as I sat down, Sana immediately looked me up in down. I could tell she knew. My hair was disheveled, cheeks flushed, and lips rosy and swollen. I quickly rubbed my hand through my hair, trying to calm it down.

Sana chuckled, “No use trying to hide it, Isak. You even smell like Even. You know, if you keep walking in late like this, that 6 of yours might turn into a 5.”

I shrugged, “Relax, Sana. I wasn’t even late. I got here right on time, didn't I?”

She conceded, “Your hair is still a mess though.”

I rolled my eyes, leaned down to grab a beanie from my backpack and quickly pulled it on over my hair. “Problem solved,” I smirked at her. But then my eyes went wide. I quickly leaned back down to search through my backpack, nearly hitting my head on our desk. “Oh fuck,” I muttered.

“What is it?” Sana asked, but she wasn’t the only one who was curious.

“Isak, you alright over there?” the instructor asked. I sighed, then lifted my head slowly. Already feeling the warmth rise from my stomach to my cheeks, “No, uhh, I forgot my notebook in my locker. Sorry.”

“That’s the second time this week, Valtersen. What’s your excuse this time?”

I couldn’t say what I was thinking.

 

_At 12:28, everyone else was in their classes, yet I was pressed up against my locker, Even’s lips on my throat, one of his hands running through my hair, the other creeping lower and lower down my back underneath my jeans. “_

_God, you’re so hot, Isak,” he whispered softly against_ _my ear, then gave it a gentle bite. “You’re going to make me late for Biology!” I complained, but I wrapped my arms around his neck harder, tugging him in for a kiss. Our mouths met and soon Even’s tongue found mine. His body pressed flush against mine, I could feel my jeans getting tight in the front and him getting hard against my thigh. "I want you so bad, baby," he nearly whimpered. Even moaned when I tugged at his plump bottom lip. “I seriously have to go now,” I urged my apology as I pulled away, reaching behind me to shut my locker. He groaned._

 _“_ _Enjoy your free period,” I sighed, pressing a quick peck to his lips, “I’ll be back here in an hour.”_

 _“_ _You better!” he teased, tousling my hair once more. I pulled uncomfortable at my jeans as I rushed through the doors and up the stairs._

 

Yeah, I definitely couldn’t say what I was thinking, “Uhh, I got, uh, distracted,” was all I managed. I had shut my locker with my biology notebook inside.

“I wonder why you come to my class at all if you’re going to come unprepared so often,” she scolded. “You’ll have to ask Sana for some notepaper.” It took everything in me not to roll my eyes. If I had, she probably would have kicked me out of class and then I would be free to do whatever I wanted with Even. But I decided against that. A 6 in biology with a good recommendation letter was too important to me. Sana smirked as she handed me some paper from her notebook. “Thanks,” I said to her and I think she could feel my sincerity. Sana always teased me, but I could tell that she enjoyed my friendship as much as I enjoyed hers.

The instructor resumed class and I tried my best to pay attention, only letting my mind wander every so often.

 

 

 

 


	2. 13:35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak forgot his notebook and it's totally Even's fault.

**13:35**

 

“You so got me in trouble,” I pretended to be angry. Even leaned against my locker and gave me his well-rehearsed, _who? me?_ look. But he couldn’t keep the act going. His mouth broke into a huge smile. Man, he was beautiful. When Even smiled, his whole face smiled. I pressed a kissed to the corner of his mouth, lingered by his cheek then pulled away and starting opening my locker, suddenly very aware of the other people in the hallway. No one seemed to care, but I was still getting used to being so open with Even, especially at school. Even understood.

“What did I do this time?” he laughed, “Other than give you a hard-on before class?” I looked over to him quickly. He had this devilish grin on his face and lifted his eyebrows up challengingly as he placed a hand on my hip. I let it rest there a moment then pulled my biology notebook from my locker.

“I was getting shit for forgetting this again!” as a smile crept up on my lips.  


“Oh, and you think that’s my fault huh?” Even inched closer.  


“Uh, yeah!” I rolled my eyes. Even’s nose was now nudging mine as his hands found their way back to my hips. His fingers traced lines on the skin beneath my shirt.

  
“It’s not my fault you’re so hot,” he whispered.  


I gulped. I literally gulped and felt myself blush. I wanted Even so bad. As if he read my mind, Even quickly kissed my lips and then let me go. “Come on, get your stuff. I can’t wait to get you home,” he winked.

 

 

 

 


	3. 14:05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even get close on the trolley ride home.

**14:05**

 

“I’ve been meaning to show you this song,” I told him as we sat on the trolley together. I pulled out my earbuds and popped one in his ear and one into mine. Even didn’t protest. He just smiled and listened contently.

A bunch of people got off at the next stop. Only a few other people were at the end of the trolley, and older gentlemen reading the paper and a woman talking animatedly on the phone. Even lifted his arm carefully so not to disrupt the cord strung between us and gently laid his arm around my shoulders. I readjusted slightly so that my left shoulder was resting gently on his right shoulder. He smiled bigger and pressed a kiss to my forehead then laid his cheek against my beanie. Even’s free hand found mine and started tracing the lines on my palm. I didn’t even bother to look around. I didn’t care who saw. I was so happy and comfortable in Even’s arms. I laced my fingers with his and turned my head to kiss him, slowly and gently then nuzzled my head at his neck. He just laughed and gave my arm a gently rub. He didn’t move his hand from mine and I closed my eyes as I rubbed his warm hand with my thumb. The song was over, but we didn’t bother taking out the headphones. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter gets explicit


	4. 14:41

**14:41**

 

 

Even hadn’t been kidding. He really couldn’t wait to get me home. The moment we stepped through the door of my apartment I could feel him close behind me, breath hot on my neck. We took off our shoes but didn’t stop there. He began peeling layer from layer from both of our bodies as we stumbled toward my bedroom. Eskild was still at work and from what it seemed like, Linn was fast asleep on the couch, the light hum of the television program still on. I thought about turning it off for Linn, but Even grabbed my arm instead.

“No, better she wake up to that than the sound of us,” he smirked. I turned around to face him and his hands traveled down my hips, both resting firmly on my ass. He kissed me deeply and relentlessly, squeezing my ass slightly. Our tongues intertwined as we continued stumbling down the hallway. He patted me roughly where my ass met the back of my thighs and I knew what he wanted.

As I hopped up, Even grinned and let out a groan. He backed me up against the wall at the end of my hallway. His hands shifting to support me underneath my thighs. Now inches taller than him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning down to kiss his hungry mouth. I tugged gently at his hair and he leaned his head back in pleasure. God, he was irresistible this way. I kissed him all over his face as I felt my hips grind down against him.

One of Even’s hands shifted to explore under my shirt, brushing my side, sending chills up my spine. I gasped, “Even –“

“Yeah baby?” he asked, then buried his face at my neck, kissing gently, then giving me quick bites.

“I want –“ Jesus Christ, he began sucking at my collarbone. I was breathless. As I groaned a shudder rushed through my body. His lips broke into a smile against my neck.

“Tell me. Isak, tell me,” he challenged, nuzzling back at my sensitive skin.

I grabbed his neck and lifted his head. I rested my forehead against his and took a deep breath. I punctuated each phrase with a kiss on his lips, “I want you,” _Kiss._ “Naked,” _Kiss._ “In my bed,” _Kiss_.

Even pulled me from the wall and spun around. The next thing I knew I was falling backward onto my bed. Even’s kisses were like fire on my skin. He began tugging my shirt up over my head.

I breathed heavily as his lips trailed down my chest, “I- I said I wanted you naked.”  
  
He looked up at me, hair flopped messily over his forehead, “Yes, sir.”

He sat up and tore his shirt off. I crawled up next to him and kissed him hard, nearly knocking us over. My hands fumbled with his belt, but he just took my hands in his and pressed them to his chest. Even kissed me sweetly. My eyes fluttered shut as his tongue crawled over my lips. He quickly removed his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, then pulled his zipper down. He stood up from the bed and I whimpered when I couldn’t feel him anymore.

In a quick motion, Even’s jeans were dropped to his ankles. He stepped out of them carefully, his erection obvious through his boxers. “Your turn,” he smirked, while removing his socks.

I stood up from the bed to join him and his hands immediately unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He yanked them to the floor roughly, tugging my boxers a little with them, my hip bones suddenly exposed. He kneeled down and placed a kiss on each of them, hands massaging my ass again.

I gasped, “Even!”

He climbed back up my body to engulf my heavy breathing with a hungry kiss. Finally he let up for air and I stared him straight in the eye, “get the lube.”

Even nodded playfully and then I crawled back onto the bed, moving my blankets out of the way. I pulled off my boxers and felt very tempted to touch myself. Even lubed up the fingers on his right hand as his left hand settled softly on my abdomen. He massaged the lube in his fingers and then spread my legs wider and situated himself comfortably.

My eyes shut as he pressed his warm open mouth over the tip of my cock and his finger circled tortuously around my hole. As he took me whole in his mouth, a slick finger pushed its way into me. I groaned with pleasure, my back wanting to arch, but Even held me firmly with his free arm. I couldn’t resist the moans escaping from my throat.

He pressed his middle finger in and out of me rhythmically. “You ready for another?” he asked, lips released from my hard cock.

“Mhm,” I nodded, unable to form words from the intense pleasure I was experiencing. Even’s mouth returned to my cock as a second finger joined the first. Overwhelmed at first, I grabbed at Even’s hair with my hand, groaning loudly.

Even stopped, lifting his head as his lips made a smacking noise and his fingers stopped moving. His hand caressed my stomach softly, “You okay? Do you need me to stop?”

My eyes were still clenched together tightly. “No, no, I’m good,” and I willed myself to relax. Even’s fingers resumed their work, opening me up stroke by stroke while he licked my cock from base to tip, tongue swirling at the tip.

“Three, do three,” I asked, lifting his head with my hands to look him in the eye, “And if you keep sucking me off like that, I’m going to come before you even get a condom on.”

“Okay, baby,” he smiled and pressed a tender kiss to my hip. His third finger entered me and my head rolled back into the pillow instinctively. I turned my head to the side and bit the pillow to mute my moans. After about a minute, Even breathed heavily, “Fuck, you’re making me so hard, Isak.” Even groaned.

“Good, because I’m ready,” I decided. He carefully removed his fingers and started peeling his boxers down his thigh, erection springing free. I turned over and grabbed a condom from the drawer next to my bed, ripping it open with my teeth. I returned to him, both of us now on our knees and made quick work of rolling the condom on his cock as I kissed him heatedly. “Now get in me,” I whispered as I flopped back on the bed.

Eagerly, Even crawled over top of me, arms resting on either side of my head and our bodies pressed together from chest to thigh. A thought crossed my mind and I bit my lip hesitantly. “What?” Even asked, searching my eyes expectantly.

“Can we try something different?” I asked. The thought was already exciting me. I couldn’t believe I didn’t feel embarrassed just thinking it.

“Anything, babe. Just tell me what you want.”

“Take me from behind?”

“Wait, really?” Even asked, raising himself up a bit more. “You really want to?” 

I felt a little nervous, but just wrapped my arms around his back, nodding slightly, “Yeah, if you’re up for it.”

Even smiled and I immediately relaxed. “Of course, I’ll try anything with you,” he laughed.

Lifting gently off of me, Even grabbed my waist and helped me turn around so that I lay stomach down on the bed. I sighed into the pillow as Even’s hands began exploring my body, massaging down my back, gripping at my thighs. “Lift up a little for me?” he asked.

I obliged. “That’s it,” Even whispered. “Okay, you ready?” he asked one more time, placing a kiss on my cheek. I nodded and a moment later I could feel him at my hole, pressing gently into me. My hands clenched at the pillows on either side of my head instinctively, a groan coming from my mouth.

Even stopped, “You okay, babe?” he asked, his hand moving gently around my back as his other held my hip.

“Yeah, just, uh, go slow,” I replied, breathing heavily.

Even was so gentle, sliding into me slowly, careful not to hurt me. I felt his hips rest on my ass as he gasped, “God, baby, you feel so fucking good.” Fully inside me, he leaned down and kissed my cheek, nuzzling into my neck with his nose.

“Please, Even. Move,” and immediately Even was moving inside of me, slow and gentle at first, stretching me even wider.

With his chest heaving warmly on my back, I thought I was going to lose it. A layer of moisture began forming as his skin rubbed on mine. He tugged up on my hips slightly and his cock rubbed right at my prostate. I gasped loudly, raising my head, but he was all around me, hands moving all over me, his lips crashing into mine. I groaned in his mouth. He just kept hitting that sweet spot, thrusting into me, faster each time. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as his hand gripped my cock, leaking with precum.

Then Even pulled completely out of me slowly and released his hand. I whimpered and he shushed me with his kisses, “Come on,” he whispered, falling next to me on his back, “Ride me, baby. Don’t want you to come all over the bed.” I groaned. He had a point though.   
  
He didn’t have to say it twice, I jumped up to straddle him, his hands landing firmly on my hips. I leaned down to kiss his neck as I guided his cock back to my hole. He was much easier this time to take and I rocked my ass against his hips, finding that sweet spot again.

“I’m, I’m close, Isak,” he breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling in rhythm with my hips.

“Me, too,” I replied and his hand found my cock again, pumping it hard and fast. My orgasm hit me like a truck and couldn’t tell if I was yelling or not when, “Oh, Even!” escaped my lips. My cum splattered across his smooth white stomach and chest.

I slumped down across him, head landing on his shoulder. Moments later, Even came hard, thrusting erratically into me as he groaned into my hair and gripped at my ass. It felt like he was leaving bruises there, but I didn’t care.

When he was finished, Even carefully lifted me off of him and embraced me in his arms. I was exhausted. With my legs still on either side of his hips, my chest heaving against him as I struggled to steady my breath. Even kissed at the side of my face, rubbing a hand through my hair and over my shoulder blades soothingly. “You’re always so good for me, baby,” he cooed in my ear. God I loved him.

I leaned up to kiss him then reached over to the box of tissues and cleaned him up carefully. Even got up from the bed and disposed of the condom in the trash. We pulled our boxers back on then Even retrieved us hoodies from the closet. We pulled them on quickly then returned to the bed. I laid on my back as Even crawled in next to me, resting his head on my shoulder and rubbing his hand on my side, underneath the fabric. My fingers danced through his hair and I kissed his forehead gently.

“You’ve gotta try that, Even. It’s so good,” I told him.  
  
Even lifted his head to place a quick kiss on my lips. “Oh, I plan to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. 15:56

**15:56**

 

 

"You hungry?" I asked while playing Fifa at the edge of my bed. 

"Mhhm, fishcakes sound great," Even murmured while drawing at the head of the bed. 

I paused the game. "I think Noora has some. Do you think she would mind?" I looked at him. 

Even smiled, "Probably," then, "How about some cheese toasties with cardamom?" 

I smiled and crawled over to him, pressing light kisses all over his cheek, "You got it, baby." 

I looked down at his drawing and was both impressed and embarrassed at the same time, "Is that? Is that me?" I asked hesitantly. 

Even had drawn me as how I supposed I looked earlier, body pressed into the bed, teeth biting my pillow and hands clenched. I looked so vulnerable, I couldn't help but blush.

He stopped drawing for a minute. "No, actually, that's the other blonde sex angel I've been seeing," he joked. 

"Ugh, you idiot," I shoved him playfully. 

"You are seriously beautiful, Isak." he smiled back. 

"You're too good to me," I laughed, running my hand through his hair gently. I kissed him one more time and started getting up to go to the kitchen. He lightly slapped my ass as I got up and I let out a small yelp. I looked back and he had that same,  _who? me?_ look on his dumb pretty face. "I'll deal with you after we eat," I smirked, winking at him. 

"Looking forward to it," he yelled after me. 

 

Linn was in the kitchen, heating up some soup, wearing a very large pair of headphones.

So as not to scare her, I said, "Hey Linn!" kind of loud and she turned around. "I wasn't sure if we woke you up or not," I glanced at the ground. 

Linn stared me right in the face, "Oh you did, Isak. That's why I put these on," she gestured to the headphones on her head. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"It's okay, Isak. I've been living with Eskild for years," she assured, but it still didn't help my embarrassment very much. 

"Yeah, sorry about that," I muttered, getting the bread and oven sheet out. 

Linn didn't say anything, just placed the cardamom on the counter next to me and walked out with soup in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like this style of spreading out a day or an afternoon over multiple chapters. It's nice not having to figure out transitions and feels more like the rhythm of the show.


End file.
